Sith in the Mist
by PadawanMage
Summary: An adult fic I wrote as a challenge for a friend of the Darth Maul Estrogen Brigade, where she bumps into a certain Sith Lord.


**Title:** A Steamy Encounter (or Sith in the Mist)

**Spoilers** : Episode One

**Rating:** PG-13 (sexual situations)

**Author's Notes**: This story was written as a sort of challenge given to me by a friend of mine who was a member of the Darth Maul Estrogen Brigade. Essentially, it was a group of women who pretty much worshipped Lord Darth Maul from Episode One. Aside from chatting, many also wrote fanfiction. My friend wanted me to write a 'smut fic' involving Maul. Well, to be perfectly honest, I'd never written any kind of smut, but we actually role-played the following fic so I have to thank her for the idea. Please excuse certain errors with this story: 'plot' and 'action' were optional. ;-) 

* * *

The female padawan walked into the locker room and with a weary sigh, slowly shed her clothes and went right to the showers. It was late in the evening, and she had worked out later than usual, so she had the gym and showers all to herself. She could feel the tension slowly melt from her muscles as the water cascaded down her body. Not to mention she liked the isolation and privacy afforded to her at this late hour. She wasn't much of a prude, but having to wait for a shower head while all the others washed and chatted got pretty annoying, especially after a hard lightsaber session.

Recently their lightsaber instructor had been coming up with even more difficult sessions. This week's involved the use of standard practice sabers, but with an added twist: one of the participants was blindfolded while the other attacked randomly. She rubbed her shoulder ruefully from the last practice she was involved in. She didn't remember the padawan who got her (Odi, Obi?), but she'd get him next time.

Still, she made time to run a few laps around the gym before heading to bed. Lathering up under the shower, she didn't notice a slight creaking of the locker room door, or the footsteps slowly moving in her direction.

_By the Force this feels good_, she thought as the last of the lather rinsed off. She turned off the shower and started to wipe away the excess water still drippin off her body. Her back was turned away from the shower entrance, but she stopped in mid-wipe when she felt - something. Cold, yet burning hot. Even with the steam from the shower wafting around her, a slight shudder went down here spine. It didn't take a force-sensitive for her to realize someone was looking behind her. 

Hugging herself, and with her back still turned, she looked slowly behind her....and saw him.

At first glance, it seemed like someone had turned off the light to the locker room because the entrance between the showers and lockers was pitch black. Looking closer she saw what looked like a person dressed in a black robe, the folds moving slightly with the rising steam. This person, with head bowed and arms crossed, was leaning on the frame of the shower room.

_What the hell?_

As she was about to speak the very question when the person's head slowly came up. Deep inside the hood, two yellow eyes, rimmed red, stared right at her. Shivering even more so, she got the impression that he was looking right through her. It wasn't just the eyes that she noticed. Looking closely, patterns of red tattoos were intricately woven throughout his face. Although personal adornment was frowned upon, it was actively discouraged. 

_I wonder if those tatooes keep going down his bod..no no no no!..what am I thinking?_

At that moment though, she felt even more naked than she already was. _Ok, now what?_ For a brief moment, she thought that man was going to attack her. But after a second or two, he just stood there. He said nothing, just stood here...watching her. Growing somewhat impatient, not to mention cold, she decided that she had to do something. She frowned though, as she looked around her.

Towel? Where was her towel?

She then looked at the hook that her towel hung by. Correction: _was_ hanging by. It now hung by one of the man's fingers. Looking up she saw that the man had a mildly amused look in his eye.

Great, he's playing with me. He's probably one of the senior padawans, playing a trick on a newbie. Well, Master Windu was definitely going to hear about _this_. Puffing her chest as best she could (as well as covering as much of her body as she could), she turned and faced the man.

She then started walking toward the proffered towel. When she got to within an arm's length from the towel, she slowly reached for it while still keeping an eye on the man. Just before she could grab it, he moved the towel out of reach, and took a step back. Annoyed now, she took a step forward. At that moment, the man stopped and pulled back his hood and glared at her so menacingly, she gasped.

Ringing the man's head was a ring of horns. She also couldn't place his race. There were so many that were represented at the Temple, it sometimes was hard to identify them all. This is no padawan, a small part of her mind said. As if sensing her thoughts, the man smiled tightly and nodded. She then noticed two things: one was that the man was looking up and down her body as if sizing her up, and two, he was taking a step towards her.

He came right up to her. She could not do a thing, being held there by The Glare. All she could do was stand there and shiver. Leaning over, he stroked a single wet red strand of hair from her eyes with a similarly tattooed finger. Under his gaze, and his touch, she started to breathe very hard.

Breathing right into her ear he whispered in a sepulchral voice, "Are you cold, little Jedi?" She looked up, her face bare inches from his and nodded.

"Do you want you're towel?" he hissed. Again, a nod. Looking deeply into her green eyes, he slowly undid a small latch in his robe.  


"I can do better." And before she could say anything, he came forward and enveloped her in his black robe. Her heart nearly skipped when she realized that the dark man wasn't wearing anything underneath!

Closing her eyes, she drank in all the sensations she felt: the hard, ebony body rubbing slowly against hers, the soft silkiness of the robe, the man's hot breath on her neck. She shivered as she felt small kisses and nips on her neck.

Dreamily, she glanced down and took notice of the fact that the tattoos did indeed continue down his body. One particular portion ended at one of the nipples.

_I shouldn't_. Paying no heed to the already dwindling part of her mind that was constantly telling her that this was a bad idea, she started to slowly trace the nipple with a finger. Low purring from the man was the reaction she got.

_Is that all?..well, we'll see about that_.

With an almost impish smile, she leaned over and took the nipple in her mouth. A throaty gasp rewarded. Looking up quickly, she saw the man lean his head back, a look of sheer pleasure awash in his face.

She continued licking and nibbling, until reluctantly, she was pushed away. Looking deep into those feral eyes, a question was mirrored from her own.

_What if we're caught?_

Taking her chin and tipping it up to him, he kissed her deeply. She felt his tongue play with hers, and sensed the obvious arousal of the man, as well as that of her own. He pulled back, and an answer to her previous question was there, whispered into her mind.

_We won't._

Before she knew it, she was slowly pushed to the wall of lockers. Pinned against one, they kissed hotly. She swung one leg over the man's powerful hips, he grabbed the other, and with a deep growl, he plunged into her.

Arching her head, she tried to stifle a very load moan by biting her lip. She'd heard that sex between force-attuned people has often been called 'indescribable'. That ever-dwindling portion of her rational mind tried one last shot:

_There is no passion, there is only peace._

She had to laugh at that. Those who believed that probably never went through something like this!

Any other thought was quickly squashed as the man continued to grind his hips with hers.

"Uh - uhhhhh!" she moaned, shuddering so violently she almost fell off. Digging her nails into the man's back, she felt the man tense up as he came.

"Yessssss!" he hissed as she felt him shudder from the climax.

Breathing heavily, they both slid from the locker and on to the cold floor, he on top of her.

_I'm going to have to take another shower after this_, she thought sleepily, feeling the hot sweat dripping from their bodies.

The man rolled over (not that she minded), and let his gaze wander all over her body. A moment passed and he began to trace every curve in her body with a single fingertip.

"So, little Jedi, what would you're master say now about there being, 'no passion, but only peace'?"

She was about to answer when she realized she never said that. Looking over at him, she saw an almost dangerous glint in his eye.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"You don't want to know."

"Try me."

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I'll give you several hints: we're very hard to see, our order hasn't not been seen for over a millennia, and...congratulations, you've just been seduced by it."

Her eyes widened. Every first year Jedi trainee was taught about the perils of the dark side.

No! Impossible! He - he couldn't be a...Sith?! Before she could do anything, an ebony hand came down on her mouth and all she saw was darkness.

**

She woke with a gasp. The hot, scalding water making her yelp and she hurriedly turned off the shower.

_Dammit! Fell asleep again!_ She rubbed her eyes and looked at the chronometer on the wall. Chastising herself for working out late again, she grabbed her towel and went to her locker room. She had one hell of a dream, though. She shuddered as she remembered the intense feeling in it, as well as the abject terror at the end.

_God, what a wet dream_, she chuckled as she started to head out. Passing by one of the lockers, she paused as she noticed that the door was slightly bent in. Looking closer, she ran a finger and found it slick with sweat.

_It was a dream...wasn't it?_

She couldn't tell for sure, but she would swear years later that she heard the distinct sound of soft laughter echoing through the halls.

~FIN~


End file.
